A belt means of this type is known as a plate link chain from DE 10 2007 023 064 A1. The plate link chain has pressure pieces which are oriented transversely with respect to the running direction and, arranged in pairs, form in each case one joint, and link plates which are arranged parallel to the running direction and in which aperture-like openings are configured. Here, the pressure pieces engage for the articulated connection of the link plates into the openings of the link plates in such a way that in each case two joints which are arranged behind one another in the running direction result per link plate, each of the two joints being supported by in each case two arcuate outer sections of the respective outer pressure piece of the two joints on a corresponding edge section of the opening of the link plate.
DE 10 2006 046 600 A1 describes a belt means which is likewise denoted as a plate link chain. The belt means has cradle pieces which are oriented transversely with respect to its running direction and, arranged in pairs, form in each case one joint, and link plates which are arranged parallel to the running direction and in which aperture-like openings are configured. The cradle pieces engage for the articulated connection of the link plates into the openings of the link plates in such a way that in each case two joints which are arranged behind one another in the running direction result per link plate, each of the two joints being supported by two arcuate outer sections of the respective outer pressure piece of the two joints on corresponding edge sections of the opening of the link plate with corresponding radii of curvature. In addition to cradle pieces, the reference also mentions pressure pieces, and specifies various parameters for characterizing the link plates and cradle pieces or pressure pieces, such as a link plate thickness d, a web width s, a distance (denoted as pitch I) between the two joints in the at least one opening of a link plate, a pressure piece width w, a pressure piece height h, an inner web width b, etc. Furthermore, the reference specifies favorable ratios of some of the parameters to the link plate thickness d.